


In the time of need

by synopsis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: #coffeeandcookies, #darcylandweek, #stevesthebest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synopsis/pseuds/synopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is in pain and Steve knows just what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the time of need

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution so far to Darcyland Positivity Week. Quickly written and unbetaed!

Only years of training and experience in combat situations kept Steve Rogers from jumping when the morning silence of the common room was broken by a groan of pain. He hadn’t thought anyone was in the common room when he came in for a mug of after-run coffee. He didn’t need the caffeine, but there was something comforting about the hot bitter liquid. 

He walked over to the couch, peering over the back to see a pert nose sticking out of a massive quilt. “Darcy?”

The young woman groaned again, hands escaping from her cocoon of warmth. Her blue eyes bright, but a crease marred her typically smooth forehead. 

“I’m dying, Steve. I’m a blanket burrito of pain.”

Steve rolled his eyes, and turned back towards the kitchen.

“You have no soul, Captain! Else you’d have mercy on me and put me out of my misery!” 

Darcy continued to lament her pain, cursing men, deities, and scientists much to Steve’s amusement. 

He poured another mug of coffee, adding a generous amount of sugar before snagging a package of double chocolate chip cookies that he knew Darcy kept hidden behind the unused vitamin supplements. Steve walked back to where Darcy lay, eyes pinched shut and nudged her feet with his knee. She curled up, and Steve sat in the open spot. 

“Here.” 

Darcy opened one eye, and saw Steve holding out the mug and cookies. “You do like me!” She struggled out of the blanket, making grabby motions towards the offering. Steve chuckled at the sigh of pleasure that escaped her. He leaned over, tucking the blanket around her and pulling her feet across his lap.

“Jarvis, can you play Beauty and The Beast?” 

“Certainly, Captain.” 

Darcy peered over the coffee mug at Steve. “Seriously. Best friend ever.” 

Steve arched an eyebrow at her. “What would Jane say about that?”

Darcy snorted. “She’s the best scientist friend ever. Though she refuses to hook me up with the good drugs for my cramps from hell. Are you sure you want to be stuck with PMS filled me? I’m warning you now, I’m still going to sob at the end of this movie.”   
Steve reached for his coffee, which he had sat on the side table. After taking a sip, he looked back at her with a grin. “I may get something in my eye around the end.” 

Darcy snagged a cookie, smirking. “You’re the best, Steve.”


End file.
